Save your love
by derekngarcia
Summary: Jess manages to convince Derek to tell Penelope he loves her! I suck at summaries


Save your love!

Derek stood there, looking at her, he saw the tears in her eyes. Sadness and a bit of guilt.

'I don't want you to feel that we have to be together Derek, you say you love me but we both know you dont mean it...' Jessica said quietly.

'Jess please… I do… love you' Derek said back, silently begging her to believe him.

'In a friends way yes but in love… no… you couldn't even say I love you without pausing first… its okay… i can't have this' Jess said and passed him the necklace back.

He took the necklace after a few moments, realising he was losing her.

'You know who it belongs to…' Jess said, defeat clear in her voice.

He looked at her and didn't know what to say. 'I'm sorry…'

'It's okay… I never loved you like that anyway…' Jessica said, waiting and looking at Derek for his reaction.

Derek didn't show any emotion and just nodded.

Jessica took Derek's hand in hers and said 'save your love for the one that loves you back, like you love them. She's waiting for you… but she won't wait forever… so tell Penelope that you love her, do it for both of you… be happy, that's part of love… so go over there tonight and tell her, then put this necklace around her neck, where its meant to be and make her believe you love her like that' she kissed his cheek and turned around, walking away from Derek.

Derek listened to everything she had just said and processed it. He decided after a few moments that she was right. He got his keys, phone and replaced the necklace with another one and left his apartment going to see Penelope.

When he got to her apartment he looked at the time, half 12 in the morning. He sighed, starting to change his mind but then got out of the car before getting the chance to turn around and head back home.

Home is where she is.

Penelope is my home.

He was just about to use his key to open the door but decided it was best to knock instead.

Derek knocked quietly a few times, starting to feel bad because he was going to wake her up. But for the most important reason in his life.

He was brought back to reality when he heard Penelope clear her throat.

'Oh hey baby girl, I'm sorry to come this late… can I come in quickly, there's something I need to tell you and give you… it's really important.

Penelope nodded and opened the door further. He stepped in and she closed the door, asking if he wanted a drink.

He declined politely and cleared his throat.

'Is everything okay between you and Jess?' Penelope asked, trying to think of a reason why he would come at this time.

Derek took Penelope's hand in his and said rather quickly 'well we broke up but that's fine, that's not why I'm here… well it kind of is, anyway… I… I'm in love with you baby girl… you make me happy, you make me laugh even when I don't feel like laughing… I love your positivity about life… Penelope you are so special to me and I thank god everyday that you're in my life… and you are so beautiful' he told her, whilst looking into her eyes, to make sure she knew he was serious.

Before Penelope could respond though Derek kissed her with as much love as he could give her.

Penelope was in shock, she never thought that he would love her like that. She felt happy and at peace when he kissed her and she kissed him back with the same amount of emotion, passion and feeling.

Derek pulled back from the kiss and Penelope smiled at him, making him smile back. 'I love you too, more than you will ever know' she said and kissed him quickly.

'Turn around' Derek told her softly.

She frowned but did as she was told and turned around, letting her hair go down her back.

Derek took out the golden heart locket, it had a picture of the two of them in and had engraved 'our love forever baby girl' he smiled and put it around her neck, moving her blonde hair out-of-the-way, locking it.

Penelope looked at the locket in the mirror, opening it and seeing her favourite picture of them in there then closed it, reading what it said on the front.

She turned around and smiled tears in her eyes. She kissed him and whispered thank you in his ear, hugging her best friend and the love of her life, tightly.

Derek returned the hug with feelings of love, peace and comfort.


End file.
